


100 Drabbles

by NaomiJameston



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Childbirth, Drabbles, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Occasional fluff, Suicidal Ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 101
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiJameston/pseuds/NaomiJameston
Summary: A collection of 100 word (give or take) drabbles, written over 100 days. On occasion, I will also post a longer version if I like it better. Most of the drabbles are SSHG, but a few contain other couples. Will be tagged where applicable.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742050
Comments: 504
Kudos: 150





	1. Baby

100 Word Version:

  
“Mr. Snape!”

“No,” he said. “I’m staying here.”

“Severus, you don’t like needles,” Hermione chuckled, curled around her bulging belly. The anesthesiologist behind her rolled his eyes.

“You’ve got a good husband, ma’am,” he said. “You’re sure?”

Severus nodded and held Hermione’s hand. The doctor’s hands moved and Hermione hissed through her teeth. But the pain passed and the nurses helped her lie back on the bed.

“Oh, that’s much better,” she laughed.

“All right, lioness,” Severus muttered into her hair. “Are you ready to have this baby?”

Hermione held his hand and beamed. “Always.”

Longer Version:

The hospital waiting room was precisely three strides long and one stride wide. He’d counted them multiple times since he’d been sent away from the room where his beloved was currently in pain.

Step, step, step. Turn. Step. Turn. Over and over again.

He checked the clock again but no matter how slowly or quickly he paced, the clock barely moved.

“Mr. Snape?” a nurse said. “She’s ready.”

Severus was off like a flash and through a door. On the other side, Hermione lay on the bed, her face relieved. Severus grabbed her hands to lay kisses on them.

“We’re never doing this again. Never, ever, ever,” he said. Hermione laughed.

“Well, the epidural kicked in so I don’t feel the need to hurt you anymore.”

Their doctor walked in, pulling her gloves on with a snap. She checked Hermione, then sat back with a surprised laugh. “Well, you’ve progressed faster than expected! Let’s have this baby!”

Hermione grinned at Severus and he was reminded of the day they found each other. How different she was then. How sad, how small. But then his fierce lioness curled around her bulging stomach and let loose a roar.

“Well done, Mrs. Snape, well done. Again!” She pushed and Severus pressed kisses on her shoulder as he supported her.

“Again, Hermione; I see the head!” Hermione surged again, her every muscle straining as though they would break. Severus held her as best he could, willing his strength to her with every push. Moments passed like years and hours like seconds. Finally Hermione shouted in triumph.

And a shrill little cry came from below them. Hermione collapsed against him, spent and laughing. A waiting nurse rose with a squalling newborn in a cloth and rubbed vigorously. The baby wailed at the indignation and Severus leaned his head on Hermione’s with a tearful chuckle.

“She’s a girl!” the nurse announced with a laugh. She slid a hat onto the squirming newborn. Then she passed the baby to Hermione, who cuddled her close. Immediately, the baby quieted, making snuffling noises against Hermione’s chest. Hermione looked up at Severus, her smile brighter than the sun outside.

“Hello, Rose,” he whispered, caressing the tiny, soft cheek. Then the tears spilled and he could see no more.


	2. Romance

Hermione sneered. It was Valentine’s again and Diagon Alley was dressed to the nines. She batted at a low-flying letter that covered her in glitter. She swiped at her robes but the glitter stuck as though charmed. Which, she thought with a growl, it probably was.

“Need a hand?” a deep voice asked behind her. She turned to face her lover, who was watching her with no small amount of amusement. Severus flicked a finger and the glitter flew off to land in a nearby bin. Taking his arm, Hermione mused that perhaps commercialized love was overrated, but not this.


	3. Frightened

_ There! _ That noise again. He followed the thin sound, his hand on his wand as he stepped carefully, silently.

With a growl, he flung open a curtain to an alcove, but instead of the cavorting lovers he expected, he found a curled up, whimpering Head Girl Hermione Granger on the floor. 

He knelt to touch her shoulder gently and she flung herself into his arms.

“Granger?!”

“I’m sorry, sir. I- since the vault- I can’t stand the dark, sir,” she cried into his robes. He stood, pulling her with him.

“Come, Miss Granger. You can walk with me.”


	4. Fake

She’d finally done it. She’d removed every trace of the girl she had been. Gone was the wild hair, the buck teeth, the freckles. The awkwardness. Now she was a woman, sleek and smooth and the envy of all. She finally got the attention she deserved. She was on top of the world.

Until she saw him again. He was still dark, still a bat of a man. Still precisely who she wanted. But he took one look at her and sneered- that sneer!

“I prefer women who know themselves, Granger. Try being real for once.”

And her world shattered.


	5. Pencil

“Psst, Hermione!” She tried to ignore the imploring boy behind her, her gaze fixed on Professor Snape as he lectured.

“Ouch!” she yelped. Something had poked her in the back. Something sharp. Snape paused his lecture, his eyebrow raised elegantly, and he sneered in her direction. She smiled apologetically until he continued to lecture.

She whirled around in her seat to lock eyes with an unapologetic Ron Weasley.

“What do you want?” she hissed.

He grinned and held up a broken pencil. The one he’d stabbed her with. “Do you have another one?”

“You’re lucky we’re not chopping ingredients today.”


	6. Squint

“You know…” she said slyly.

“No, you don’t,” he responded with a sneer. He flipped a page in the newspaper but damn, they’d made the print smaller again. He was having the worst time reading it lately.

“I’m just saying that it may be worth looking into.” Hermione slid into his lap, blocking him from reading. “Plenty of men have glasses, Severus. It’s not the end of the world.”

“I’m not getting old,” he growled, bucking his hips to knock her off. But she held on, the witch.

“Obviously.” She nipped at his lips and arguments ceased for a time.


	7. Misplaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a higher rating this time, but nothing too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: this one references infidelity.

“Where are they?” she asked under her breath. “I could have sworn-”

“Missing something?” A self-satisfied chuckle came from the bed she’d just vacated. She winced.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” she said. “I just couldn’t find-”

“These?” Severus twirled a pair of lacy panties around his index finger.

Hermione coughed delicately. “Yes, those. Could I have them back?”

He considered, then closed his fist and tucked it behind his head.

“No, they’re mine. Like you.”

“Severus, I can’t leave without-”

“Go back to your husband and your perfect life without them. Next time I’m keeping your ring, Weasley.”


	8. Joy

She watched her little family walk ahead of her. The rain had finally passed and the wind blew gently through the flowering bushes on either side of the street. Puddles still dotted the sidewalk, her daughter’s favorite. She watched her husband caution their daughter as they drew near one, but she batted her baby blue eyes and soon the two were splashing wildly.

Her breath hitched as she watched them and the baby strapped to her chest squirmed. She patted him, nuzzled his soft hair, and breathed deeply past the happy knot in her throat.

She loved these joyful days.


	9. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to the members of the Hearts & Cauldrons discord for their help with this one!

"We don't have to go."

"Not show up to our own celebration? Scandalous." He winked at her in the mirror. 

It happened suddenly. The tie fell as his hands cramped. He clutched them to his chest with a hoarse cry, cursing a long-dead villain. Warm hands cradled him and a warm body pressed against his back. They swayed together for some moments until the tremors stopped. 

“The cold is bothering you.” It wasn’t a question but Severus nodded anyway and picked up the tie again. Hermione watched him in the mirror, her dark eyes clouded with worry she wouldn’t speak.


	10. Cough

“I  _ know _ you don’t like it, Hugo. I don’t care.” Two pairs of chocolate eyes sparked with frustration and magic danced between them. Severus and Rose shared a look. And Rose began coughing furiously.

“Oh dear, are you sick, my poor darling?” Severus crooned dramatically. He plucked the cough syrup bottle from Hermione’s hand and poured a spoonful, which Rose dutifully swallowed. Her brother gawked at her long enough for Hermione to pour another dose into his mouth. He spluttered but swallowed.

As Rose and Severus walked away from the angry toddler and relieved mother, he slipped her a Galleon.


	11. Hot/Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not explicit but NSFW

The snow swirled around the lodge, covering the roof and bending the trees under its heavy weight. Had Hermione been looking out the window, she would have commented on how it reminded her of a snowglobe. Severus would have chuckled and agreed with her. They’d have leant against each other and watched the snow until one mentioned how cold it was. The other would have suggested hot chocolate and they’d have quit to the kitchen to make some.

But Hermione was instead sprawled on the rug by the fire and neither she nor Severus seemed to mind the cold.


	12. Sin

She could feel the eyes on her, watching her as she checked over the produce. No, not ripe yet. No, too far gone. No, don’t notice the glares. Her neck burned but she refused to turn.

The whispers were always just loud enough for her to hear, no matter how much she pretended. But at least the assaults had stopped. Once her belly had shown, no one wanted to touch her anymore.

Who wanted to be tainted by a Death Eater’s whore? That’s all she was without a ring. She didn’t care. 

They loved and no one could tarnish that.


	13. Care

They never spoke about it. They’d been dancing around each other for so long that the thought of actually making that move- actually admitting the love they had for each other- was unthinkable. No, it was better to wait for the other to notice.

To notice the extra potions that appeared in the bedside cabinet. To notice the loathed vegetable that never appeared on their plate, despite being the other’s favorite.

To notice the gentle caresses in the pre-dawn when the other slept. To notice the words of praise whispered on their skin.

To notice when caring became loving.


	14. Frail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: this one deaths with death.

Rose studied her mother, sitting by the window in layers of quilts and sweaters. She was always so cold now, but her smile was just as warm as ever. Hermione’s fingers plucked at the quilts, both the blanket and her fingers painfully thin. She’d stitched every single one, more than 50 years ago. Had folded them and loved them and wrapped her children in them.

Had wrapped her husband in them before he’d succumbed to the inevitable. 

His fingers had plucked, too, she remembered. Just like-

“Mum?”

But Hermione sat cold and still, a happy smile on her face.


	15. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read The Harry Dresden Series by Jim Butcher, I highly recommend it!

Tears ran down her face. Her breath hitched in her chest as she held back a sob. Next to her, Severus stirred.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I can’t believe it. It just tore my heart out and stomped on it and- and-” she sobbed. Severus held her, crooning into her hair. Flicking his wand, he summoned the book she’d been reading.

“Ah,” he said in sudden realization. “You’ve finished Changes, then.”

She could only sob and sputter her disbelief. Severus pulled her into his lap to cuddle her closely.

“I did warn you, love. Jim Butcher writes a rough ending.”


	16. Three

They’d agreed. After all of the tests and procedures and failures and doctors- Magic and Muggle: Enough was enough. They’d try one more time, hope for one more child, and that would be it. No more. 

And they’d failed. So, brokenhearted and defeated, they’d turned their attention to other endeavors. An apothecary. A shelter for abused animals. Support for their friends and their numerous children.

Then she’d gotten sick. Just tired, she said. Just busy. But it hadn’t stopped.

And now, with the Muggle technician passing over her abdomen, they knew why.

One strong, beautiful heartbeat. 

No, wait. Two. 

Three. 


	17. Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sad. Sorry in advance.

“Professor-”

“Shut up, Granger. It’s out of the question.” Snape huffed as he struggled to lift the stones off the two of them. He’d been lucky and had only caught a few glancing stones that were easily pushed off, but Granger was pinned from the waist down. The more he shoved the rocks, the more fell. “I’m not leaving you.”

Granger took a gurgling breath, struggling against the weight.

“I can’t feel my legs, sir. I can’t feel-”

Snape slid down the wall to sit next to her. He swept a curl off her face.

“I’ll stay, then. Until...”

Silence.


	18. Midnight

A light bobbed along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Severus tracked it but it kept just out of range. 

“Stupefy!” he yelled but his spell went wide. The flash as it hit a log showed him a running woman, her curls unmistakable. 

“Granger, stop!” he yelled. Her laugh carried over the wind. He leapt and caught her around the waist.

“You daft girl,” he said. “Who knows what could have found you out here.”

She changed, her skin becoming dark and her teeth like fangs. She twined her arms around him.

“Shouldn’t follow will-o-the-wisps at midnight, Professor. We bite.”


	19. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: These four stories contain Ron/Hermione. 
> 
> You get four versions of this prompt this time. I couldn't get any of them to work the way I wanted, so... here you go.

She slumped against a tree, not caring that her dress was getting dirty. No one would care, she knew. No one would likely notice. They were all busy inside congratulating Ron on “finally bagging Granger.”

She huffed. If only they knew. 

“You’ll love me eventually,” he’d whispered in her ear as they hugged. Her new ring hung heavy on her hand. “I promise you will.”

She shuddered, held back a sob. Harry sat next to her suddenly and held her hand with the hated ring.

“You don’t have to marry him,” he said. “Promises should never be threats.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hermione twisted the new ring on her finger. Around her, the Weasleys celebrated, their cacophony becoming a dull roar in her ears. She and Harry shared a look across the table, a twisting of the lips to match the twisting of their rings. 

“I know it’s not what you had in mind, Mione love, but it’s tradition,” her new fiance whispered as he licked her ear. “After some kids, I promise you’ll get a new one.”

Though she smiled and nodded, her core went cold. Harry grimaced in shared pain. 

How could a promise feel like a threat?

  
  
  
  
  


Hermione twisted the new ring on her finger. Around her, the Weasleys celebrated, their cacophony becoming a dull roar in her ears. She and Harry shared a look across the table, a twisting of the lips to match the twisting of their rings. 

“Don’t look so glum,” Just-Call-Me-Mum Molly said, patting Hermione’s hand cheerfully. She nodded to Ron who was accepting back slaps and another drink. “Just give us a few kids and he’ll give you anything; I promise.”

Harry shared a grimace across the table. How could a promise sound like a threat?

  
  
  


Hermione stared at the house. His house.  _ Their _ house. 

The one he’d chosen for them.

“Don’t worry about it, babe,” he’d said. “I know what you like.”

And now she stood by him, trying to muster a smile at the monstrosity before her.

“I knew you’d love it,” he said, pushing her along. “The kids will each have their own room-”

“Ron, we don’t have kids.”

“We will soon, I promise.” His white teeth flashed and his hand caressed her bottom almost painfully. 

The Prophet read the next day: “Weasleys Welcoming Wee One? Announcement Soon!”

Hermione barely held her breakfast.


	20. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: involves death but not of a main character

Something hit her in the back and took her to the ground. She shrieked and fought but the heavy body didn’t move. Didn’t breathe. Hermione fought down her rising panic but her hands shook so hard she could barely grasp her wand. She rocked herself as the screams in her head joined the screams around her.

Warm hands lifted her, shook her, slapped her.

“Snap out of it, Granger!” Snape shouted. 

She cast a look over her shoulder as she ran. Snape held off the forces behind her, casting spells with elegant hand gestures.

If she survived, she’d thank him.


	21. Pollen

She heard the shuffling before she saw him. Severus was half buried in the medicine cabinet, shoving packages and canisters out of the way, all the while wiping his hooked nose. 

“You could help, you know,” he groused. Hermione swallowed a laugh and reached around him to hand him the package of Benadryl he was looking for.

“Are there no potions for allergies?”

He snorted as he popped a tablet out of the foil wrapper. “Can’t make it if I can’t see the ingredients in front of me. I value my fingers.”

She nipped a knuckle. "I do, too."


	22. Embarrassment

She held her head high. It didn’t matter what the public thought. It didn’t matter the rumors that swirled around her. Let them whisper. Let them wonder. She knew love and they couldn’t touch that.

But though she refused to bow, she felt for her children. They’d always be seen as different. The whispers were crueler to them.

Demon children, they said. Spawn of the devil. They drooped under the pressure, but she’d stay strong for them.

They may be the children of a dead man, but they were also the children of a lioness. No one would touch them.


	23. Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of alcohol and upcoming (but off-screen) death

The whiskey burned as it traveled down his throat. Burned like the tears down his face. It was over. The war would be won now. He’d done his part. He’d set his mentor’s final plan into place and his fate was sealed.

He was dead now, but his body didn’t know it yet. Within the next year, Dumbledore had said. He’d either be Kissed in Azkaban or see the final flash of green.

Like Lily’s eyes.

He gulped down more whiskey and a sob. 

He was a demon. A walking dead man. He already heard the whispers.

He deserved them.


	24. Mask

She spotted him across the room. Though the mask covered his face almost entirely, nothing could hide that nose. Hooked like a bird of prey, but he was as yet unaware that he was her prey.

She’d have him. They’d been dancing around each other for months. A shy flirt; a lingering touch. But nothing solid. Nothing she could grab. But it was time now. He’d-

He was gone. She looked around but couldn’t find him. Disappointed, she turned to leave-

-And found herself pulled into a secluded alcove.

“Miss Granger, you think too loud.”

Masks fell as lips met.


	25. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicidal Ideations; no attempts are made.

The bell rang over his shop door and rapid footsteps rang across the floor to the back shelves. The poisons. Severus’ chest clenched in fear. He ran and slid to a stop at the end of the aisle.

Hermione lay crumpled on the floor, her quiet sobs twisting his heart. She clutched a closed bottle of hemlock, charmed to only open to Potion Masters. Her wedding dress pooled around her, streaked with dirt and grime.

“It was a mistake. I can’t live like this.”

“There are better ways to change your fate.”

She sighed, pulled harder. “But none so easy.”


	26. Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Infidelity.

It had started with distraction. He never paid attention to her when he was working a case, but it had gotten worse lately. He seemed to be purposely ignoring her now. 

And he smelled different.

And he was drinking more.

And sometimes his clothes would have stains on them. Stains that only a spouse should cause.

But she had no evidence until she followed him once night.

And found the Boy Who Lived pinning Ron Weasley to the wall. Their hips slapped against each other. Their voices covered the  _ pop _ of her Apparation.

She left her ring on the counter.


	27. Disagreement

Their rows were legendary. What had started as cute irritations easily waved off became cornerstones of their unhappiness. The foundations of their relationship wore away until only those arguments were left.

Neighbours had moved out, complaining of the noise. Wild animals stayed well away from their property lines.

But what was worse than their arguments was their silence. Weasleys were never silent, so when they were, it was noticed. Many suggested they divorce, but their magic would be lost.

Time crawled past. They grew old.

And their stones told one final lie:

Ron and Hermione Weasley.

Loved each other well.


	28. Assignment

She blinked. “Run that by me again, Harry? I thought I heard you say that you want me to guard one of the most dangerous men in Wizarding history?”

Head Auror Potter wiped his face. “You heard me, Granger.”

“Why me? Why not-”

“He won’t make it to trial in one piece with anyone else. Ron has already threatened to dismember him. No one will take the assignment.”

“...You owe me.”

~~~

“You don’t look that dangerous,” she said. Severus Snape lifted his head from his knees and smiled.

“You don’t know me yet.” Black eyes caught brown. 

And she fell.


	29. Purple

“Hermione, stop me before I hex every bit of fabric in this place.”

She looked up from the samples she was flipping through as her fiance charged over, his face mottled with fury. Behind him, Madam Malkins fluttered silk and satin in varying shades of purple.

“It’s a perfect look for a fashionable groom!” she said with a cheerful smile.

Hermione pretended to consider.

“I don’t know, love. Mauve is a rather noble color for a Prince.”

He struggled to breathe. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

She smiled serenely.

“...If it makes you happy-”

“Black’s fine, Severus.”

“Oh thank Merlin.”


	30. June

“I’m just saying, darling girl, that June is a lovely month for a wedding,” Molly Weasley said, pouring tea for her daughter. “And if you give me the go ahead, I have just enough time to pull it off.”

“Mum, we talked about this.” Ginny slumped in her seat.

“Molly, you can’t force them to get married,” Hermione said, reaching for a biscuit.

“Yes, well, we can’t all find our soulmates and have a ritual blessing our union on the summer solstice,” Molly snapped.

Hermione snickered, patting her round belly with her be-ringed hand.

“At least it was in June?”


	31. Calculating

She was always counting. Thirty days between menses, sixteen days from first cycle date to ovulation, ten days after to start testing. One test each morning starting at 10DPO. CD 26. HCG. LH. FSH. Numbers and acronyms and tests and-

It exhausted him and as he watched the strain set in her shoulders month after month, he knew it exhausted her, too. But she couldn’t stop.

So he did his best to make her forget the numbers and the letters and even her own bloody name as often as he could. That’s all he could do; he’d do it well.


	32. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit rough but canon-compliant violence. And a bit of America-bashing.

They’d spent a lovely few weeks in the eastern United States, enjoying the autumn colors. Nominally, they were there for a potions conference, but still the sun through the leaves colored the rooms they presented in. While Hermione loved the atmosphere, she noticed Severus was getting quieter and more withdrawn.

“They call it fall,” he’d told her later. A tear had fallen from his eye to flow down her clavicle. “He fell, Hermione. I cast the spell and he fell and I keep seeing-”

“Shhh,” she crooned. “These silly Americans are so literal. Leaves fall, hah! It's autumn, you numpties.”


	33. Cry

“Mum?” the tiny voice spoke directly in her ear and Hermione surged upright from a dead sleep. Years of mothering and more years of soldiering had left her with the innate ability to wake in an instant. Next to her, Severus was already half out of bed.  
“What’s wrong, Rose?” he asked.  
“Something’s crying in my closet, Da.” She lead the way to her room where yes, there was something crying.  
Hermione sat back, her hands on her hips as she glared at Crookshanks.  
“How did he-”  
“Crooks, you can’t keep them.” Crookshanks only purred, cleaning the kittens he’d found.


	34. Relief

“Micah! Where are you?” a woman’s voice carried over the crowd. Severus looked down at the boy he’d found huddled in an alleyway.

“I’m guessing you’re Micah?” The boy nodded, wiping snot on his sleeve. “Come, let’s get you back to your mother.”

He helped the boy stand and walked him to the end of the alley but kept to the shadows as the child ran. His mother shrieked and held him tightly before berating him soundly. Severus chuckled.

“You’re not as bad as they say, are you?” a woman’s voice spoke behind him.

“I never was. Hello, Officer Granger.”


	35. Breath

She faced the burning castle she’d once called home. A place she’d never see again after this night. If she survived, it’d be only long enough to be executed. To die here would be a mercy.

They’d studied. They’d planned. They had everything they needed, except perhaps, she thought, enough bravery on her end.

“Are you ready?” her companion asked. He wasn’t scared. So tall, so handsome. No, nothing could frighten him.

She took a deep breath. “You’ll stay with me?”

“Yes.” 

She nodded and lifted the stone in her hands. The destruction of all magic. It was worth it.


	36. Miserable

Severus Snape was not a good patient. He whined and he whimpered and he generally made life as difficult as he could. He constantly snuck out of bed but the illness made him too dizzy to stand. So she’d find him hollering on the floor, too tangled in the bedsheets to help himself.

If the cold didn’t kill him, she might.

“But Hermione, I’m miserable!” he whined. She flicked on the TV she’d set up in their room.

“My darling husband, allow me to put on a movie for you. It’s called Misery. Take careful notes about staying put.”


	37. Chocolate

“Hermione, I know you have some.” He listened at the door but there was only silence within. He growled. “Woman, so help me if I have to force my way in-”

“For Merlin’s sake, Severus. We’ll get caught!” The door slid open and his wife pulled him inside quickly, closing the door behind him.

“What would have happened if they’d seen you?!” she hissed. Before he could answer, they heard the telltale sounds of their children running down the hallway. They passed the closet without notice and both parents breathed a sigh of relief.

“Pass the Easter chocolate, won’t you?”


	38. Violent

They never talked about his time as a Death Eater, nor did they talk about the nightmares he had. They didn’t watch startling movies or play loud music. They didn’t go to new places if they could avoid it.

Severus apologized for his hesitancy, but Hermione always waved it off. She wasn’t worried about him becoming violent toward her, but she understood his fear. They were married and she’d do all that she could to help him.

But Severus was ashamed. He’d loved it sometimes. Craved it. Reveled in it.

And he wasn’t sure how to reconcile his two halves.


	39. Muffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

He loved her like this. Spread beneath him, mewling with his every thrust. She moaned. She whimpered. She growled on occasion. But if she ever spoke, he couldn’t hear her.

She was face down in her pillow, her wild hair strewn across her back and sides. Her hands clutched at the sheets.

“What’s that, dear? Go faster?” Severus snickered. Hermione said something below him. “I’ll assume that was a yes.”

He rolled his hips and thrust faster. She squealed, her walls closing hard on his cock. He followed her climax but muffled his shout on her back.

“I love you.”


	40. Swift

She often played the radio in the afternoons. Not the magical Wireless, but the Muggle radio. It was often full of static and occasionally squealed when she cast a spell, but she’d been so happy when she finally figured out how to make it run that he didn’t dare tell her how annoying it was to him.

And besides, he would sometimes find her dancing to the Muggle songs that played. Today’s selection was a woman repeating “shake it off” and Hermione was doing her utmost to shake every inch of her body.

Today, the radio was his friend.


	41. Run

Run! The word echoed in her head. Run! Run! Run! Get out while you can! And some people did. Some of those huddled around her grabbed their families and Apparated out. She didn’t know where they went, but she hoped it was safe there.

Run! More people fled but others stayed. Her friends, her lover. They would stay as long as she did. She struggled to her feet, the blood from her cut forehead pouring into her eyes.

“Run, Hermione!” someone yelled. But she stood tall and pointed her wand at her assailants.

“No. Not this time. Never again.”


	42. Poison

He laughed as he slid down the wall. How foolish he’d been. How certain he was that he knew all. But now- He winced.

Of course it was poison. The irony wasn’t lost on him- a Potions Master being brought down by something so simple. And one of his, to boot! The journalists would have a field day.

“Severus Snape Brought Down by Hubris! Fitting End for Dumbledore’s Killer!” Damn, he almost wished he had a copy.

He heard a girlish gasp to his right and quick footsteps. Someone lifted his head. A bezoar was forced down his throat.

“Professor!”


	43. Contagion

The virus had spread too quickly to have been natural. Immunological magic had been banned for centuries for this very reason, but the knowledge- and the cure- had been buried in time. It ate magic but left the magical living. Like Muggles. Muggleborn became the leaders of the new society, being the only ones to understand this new-old world.

Blood status was abolished. There was no need for it now. And money, too. What use for Galleons when the banks that exchanged them weren’t staffed?

Magic would rise again- it always did- but the magicians were done for.


	44. Tissues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Unbreakable Vow scene from Severus' perspective.
> 
> Any grammar mistakes are Rowling's; I copied straight from the book.

She’d gone through fourteen of them, and held two in each hand. 

“My son, Severus! My only son…” 

Bellatrix made mocking comments about Draco’s usefulness to the Dark Lord and Severus’ mind raced. There had to be a way out of this without losing his cover. Narcissa begged him for help but he hesitated, his mind still whirling with plan after discarded plan. Bellatrix sneered, questioned his loyalty, and he snapped.

“Certainly, Narcissa, I shall make the Unbreakable Vow.”

It had solidified his loyalty in Bellatrix’s eyes and thus Voldemort’s. He had saved Draco’s life.

For some goddamned tissues.


	45. Sore

His every muscle hurt. Every. Single. One. He’d hurt less during the War. Either of them! But how? He hadn’t done anything-

“Oh, you poor thing,” a deceptively sweet voice crooned. Warm hands rubbed and pressed against his sore feet, and he bit the pillow to avoid moaning. His lover laughed. “Honestly, Severus, it wasn’t that bad.”

“I am never shopping with you again. I swear. I’m too old and broken-”

“You’re neither, but I suppose if you’d rather not help me choose my honeymoon wardrobe…”

“That’s unfair, vixen.” 

Hermione laughed as he pulled her down for a searing kiss.


	46. Enraptured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance. No warnings, just creepy.

The fire swirled behind her, throwing her body into shadows and light as she twisted in a wild dance. Her skirts whirled and her feet stamped the hard dirt to shake the bells attached at hips and ankles. She twisted a thin scarf around herself, then spun it out as she leapt through the air.

“She’s a stunning Mudblood, isn’t she?” the Dark Lord hissed, his tongue flicking along the shell of his ear. Severus fought back a shudder. “You can have her, you know. It’s your celebration, my most loyal servant.”

Severus waited. He knew-

“Jusssst let me watch.”


	47. Wary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's an AU, but I couldn't tell you more than that. I think this is where I was starting to lose momentum (and my sanity).

She curled deeper into the divot she’d dug out from his field. Her hair was matted and filled with dirt, and covered her face completely. Thin arms covered her head as best they could, but they were scant protection against either him or the elements. Snow was falling and she was getting soaked.

Severus Snape, a tenant farmer who didn’t believe in the supernatural, sighed. “Come, little faerie; let’s get you warm again.”

The girl looked up at him in shock and babbled a few words. Severus nodded, completely lost.

“Just don’t take me away to  Tír na nÓg , eh?”


	48. Pathetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NON-CON

“You stupid, daft girl!” he roared. “How could you do this?”

Hermione whimpered, held aloft by his cock as he thrust into her against the wall. “I- I didn’t mean-”

He cupped his hand over her mouth to silence her and leaned forward to speak into her ear.

“I know you didn’t. I’m sorry. Hold on.” Tears poured from her eyes but he wasn’t sure if they were from relief that he hadn’t turned after all. He snapped his hips against hers cruelly until he spilled his seed. He pulled out of her, letting her fall to the ground.

“Pathetic.”


	49. Sweat

Sweat poured down his face, only barely held back by the rag he’d tied around his forehead. He hoisted the weight on his back to shift it more comfortably forward. He looked ahead at the trail he was climbing. So much left! He wasn’t sure he could do it. No, he was absolutely sure he couldn’t.

“Aww, don’t stop now!” the weight spoke cheerfully. “This was your idea.”

“This,” he hoisted her again, “was not my idea.”

“You said,” he could hear her roll her eyes, “that you wanted to get stronger. What better way than a 20-mile piggyback ride?”


	50. Gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway there!!

The dark figure leaned into the crib, its fingers curling around the crying baby. Black, sleep-tousled hair bobbed as he was lifted. 

Screams of baby rage turned to contented gulps as a bottle was placed in his mouth.

With a sigh, Severus turned to sit in the rocking chair. And near jumped out of his skin at the low chuckle from the hallway.

He glared at Hermione, who leaned against the doorframe with a sleepy smile.

“I’m still scary,” he grumbled. She stepped across the room to caress their son’s sleeping head and tap Severus’ nose.

“Oh yes, love. Terrifying.”


	51. Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> Warnings: police, potential off-screen death

He’d just gone for some milk, she repeated to herself as she paced. He’d been gone for so long, but he was fine. He’d probably run into someone he knew. They were standing around chatting, forgetting their worried wives at home. Yes, that was it.

But she still paced and looked through the curtains at every car that passed. Saw the cops pull up and turn off their lights. But they were going to the neighbour’s house, surely.

They weren’t knocking on her door. She wasn’t answering it. She wasn’t falling to the floor screaming.

That was someone else.


	52. Ravenous

He’d never seen Molly happier than when she was feeding an army. The Order, her children, any army she could get her hands on. Tonight was no exception, despite the pall over the group.

The battle was over, the trials started, and the funerals finished. Severus had been found, saved, and exonerated. He’d woken from his coma to three pairs of astonished eyes around his bed- chocolate, blue, and that damnable green. He’d started to tell them off, to regain some semblance of authority, but his stomach had rumbled. Loudly.

He’d been marched to the kitchen, his dignity in tatters.


	53. Blanket

She was knitting again. He’d hated it for the longest time, but over time, the click clack of the needles had become soothing. He’d come to rely on them to send him to sleep. He hated it- hated her- but she never complained about coming into his room with whatever project she was working on. She’d had this one for weeks, a complicated pattern he couldn’t quite distinguish. His eyes always blurred as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Tonight, she’d only been knitting for a few minutes when she cast off, finished. She spread the blanket over him.

“Thank you, Professor.”


	54. Needles

It was a necessary evil, he knew. And he was grateful that his in-laws didn’t insist on being his dentists. But it was still torture. The comfortable chair could just as easily have been made of iron and shackles. The implements of torture around him wouldn’t have needed to change much to match.

“Ah, Mr. Snape, so good to see you,” the hygienist bustled in, a cheerfully round woman. She pumped his chair and he rose until she could slide her chair behind him.

“No needles today. Relax.”

Severus grunted and casually released his death grip on the armrests.


	55. Ruin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one I hinted at that ties back into several of the previous drabbles. Yay, they lived?

“Is this it, Gran?” The little girl with black curls stood near the edge of an embankment deep in the Scottish wilderness, pointing with the authority that only a five-year-old can display. Hermione swallowed down a laugh as she made her way painfully around the car. Her husband and their eldest daughter followed, and they made a small group looking out at a small pile of ruins.

“Yes, Cecelia, that’s all that’s left of Hogwarts.” Severus’ voice was husky with age and pain. Hermione could see the memories behind his eyes.

“What happened?”

“...I’ll tell you when you’re older, sweetie.”


	56. Lovely

The sunlight did amazing things to her hair. It played with the golden highlights, lending a glow to the halo on her pillow. She lay on her back with a hand curled by her face. She slept, looking for all the world like an angel with her pouting lips and long eyelashes. 

Severus swept a hand along her side and she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled to see him. He grinned and set to work with lips, fingers, cock.

For as lovely and angelic as she was, he preferred her more earthly characteristics.


	57. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

The ambulance reflected the red and blue lights of its siren, but he couldn’t hear anything. Not the tires on the road, not the incessant beeping of the machines trailing wires all over him, not the words coming out of the paramedic’s mouth. A shame, that. She had such a beautiful face; her voice was bound to be lovely, too.

He could read lips a little and caught his name a few times, along with “shot” and “hospital.” And once, “hold on, ok?”

That was nice, he thought. To have someone who cared. 

The ambulance went dark. He was free.


	58. Annoying

“Ugh, no, Mum, I don’t  _ like _ him! He’s the most annoying boy in our whole year!” Rose Snape collapsed on the bed with the dramatic flair only a teenager could summon. 

“Surely he’s not that bad?” Hermione asked, but though her voice was sincere, Severus caught the tugging at her lip corners.

“He  _ is _ ! He’s the worst!”

Severus laughed. “Well, the most annoying person in class often grows out of it. Take your mother, for example.”

“Hey now,” she wrinkled her nose at him. “At least my annoying traits stopped when I left school.”

“Know-it-all.”

“Go flirt somewhere else, please.”


	59. Mother

“You’d love what we’ve done with the house, Mum,” Hermione said cheerfully. “We finally replaced that awful siding and Severus has been working on the garden. The roses are so beautiful this year. 

“Oh, and Rose sends her love, of course. Well, she rolled her eyes, but you know how teenagers are. And Hugo’s getting so big. He’ll be taller than you soon!”

Hermione stood, brushing the grass from her pants.

“Love you, Mum; I’ll be back soon.”

She took two steps to the other side of the tombstone and sat down.

“Hi, Dad! Been a while, huh?”


	60. Bike

“You are absolutely insane if you think I’m going to go along with this,” Severus growled. Hermione sat back from where she was installing stabilisers on the side of his bike wheel.

“You said, and I quote, ‘wouldn’t it be nice to take the children on bike rides?’ But when we tried, you complained that your balance was off. You asked me to come up with a solution.”

“I meant something magical. Not… humiliating.” He pouted and Hermione held back a snicker.

“Everyone starts out with these, love.”

Severus raised an eyebrow as Hugo, aged four, raced by.

“...Almost everyone.”


	61. Idiot

He heard her long before he saw her, though he did see the evidence of her passing. Papers littered the ground, ripped from a portfolio he found leaning upside down against a broken vase. Severus waved his wand and watched the room put itself to rights. The vase repaired itself, the water within flowing back up the table and the flowers perking. The papers stacked themselves and tucked away in the folder.

Glass shattered in the kitchen.

“So, they rejected your proposal?” he asked as he walked in.

Hermione waved her wand to repair the glass before shattering it again.


	62. Puppy

“Aren’t they beautiful?” Hagrid sniffled into his beard and blew his nose noisily into a polka-dotted handkerchief. Hermione leaned back on the bench with the huge mug of overly sweet tea he’d poured her.

“That’s not the point,” Severus said beside her, dunking a rock-hard biscuit into his tea without subtlety. “We don’t have room for one. We aren’t even sure what they eat-”

“Raw meat,” Hagrid shrugged. “That’s what I gave Fluffy when he was little.”

The children shrieked and puppies yipped. Two puppies with six heads between them bounded happily.

“We’ll take them,” Hermione said with a grin.


	63. Control

He held himself tightly, willing himself not to move a muscle. The wand lowered to point itself at his heart, which beat wildly in his chest. Bellatrix grinned at the other end of it, waiting for their Lord to give her the order.

Voldemort, for his part, held Severus’ chin gently. Severus felt the prodding in his mind and he willed himself to drop his shields. Not all of them, of course, but some. And he resisted to give Voldemort the sense of victory he sought.

They shared a gaze for a long time before Voldemort blinked.

“I believe you.”


	64. Unfair

“It may have escaped your notice, but life isn’t fair.”

The words mocked him in his final moments. His own voice, echoing in his head like a tolling bell of fate. He sneered at his past self. So wise, so sure of himself.

So stupid. 

No, life wasn’t always fair, but with everything that had gone wrong in his, wasn’t he due a bit of happiness? Some respect? Love?

Not for Severus Snape, apparently. Not for the man who’d lived a double life for decades.

He took a final breath, held it, and released it with a grimace.

“Unfair.”


	65. Similarities

She’d never noticed before, but it was unmistakable. Their hair, obviously, but there were plenty of men with black hair in England. They were both pale, but so were many others.

But then Harry sneered. And she knew. She’d never get to meet his mother and her husband had never spoken of any relationship between the two of them, but she knew.

She’d see the same movements of their fingers- Potions and Quidditch making them both graceful. Their stances, their walks were the same. And their laugh, now that she’d heard Severus’.

Holy shite, she was her best friend’s stepmother.


	66. Raincoat

He hated his raincoat. It stunk to high heaven and it hung on him like an albatross across his neck. And it didn’t work anyway. His nose was still stuck out in the rain. He grumbled under his breath, careful to not catch his father’s eye. But his father walked up ahead with the foreman of the mill and wasn’t paying any attention to him.

“I know, Sev,” his mother said, laying a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and she tweaked his nose before tapping her own. “Mine’s wet, too.”

The rain ceased as they laughed.


	67. Worship

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered against his skin. She nipped at his chest as he shook his head. “Hush and believe me.”

She spread loving kisses along his stomach, following the trail of hair downward. And as she took him in her mouth in one smooth motion, he groaned her name.

She sucked on him as though he were the most delicious thing she’d ever tasted. She hummed, rolled his balls in her hands, swept a finger along his sensitive underside.

She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and she made him feel beautiful, too.


	68. Attitude

The first years got worse every year. It was a common refrain amongst the more senior teachers in their first staff meeting after the students’ return, and they held a smug superiority in their grins over the junior teachers’ stories. Severus had felt that cutting judgement for years, but suddenly  _ he _ was a senior teacher and nodding along with the elders while the youngers whined.

Until that fateful year when James Potter reborn walked through the doors and he thought, “Yes, they get worse every year, but we’ve finally hit the peak.”

Then Hermione Granger raised her hand.


	69. Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is weird, y'all. Like... I apologize in advance.

“You said these two were from the same region, Xxryt,” the extremely thin creature waved a tentacle at a screen that showed two humans screaming at each other. “You promised me they would procreate.”

One of the alien’s four heads watched intently while another spoke. “They will. These humans have such heightened emotions, Svhui. Give them time. My own specimens have bred for three generations now.”

“They’d better,” the thin one growled, his neck feathers ruffling. “I paid far too many  _ tranik  _ for them to be sterile.”

On the screen, the black haired man sneered at the brown haired woman.


	70. Confession

“To whom it may concern, my final confession, written this second day of May, in the year of our Lord nineteen hundred ninety-eight at five o’clock in the morning;

“I, Severus Snape, being of supremely sound mind and body, having my not inconsiderable wits about me at this time of writing, being Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Potions Master, and likely posthumous holder of Order of Merlin, no less than Second Class, do hereby write the aforementioned confession:

“To the Dark Lord, should he survive this day, I confess:

“It was me and I regret nothing.”


	71. Floor

He wondered when the hole in the floor had appeared. It hadn’t been there this past morning, he was sure. But then, he’d stepped over this particular step many times in his habitual walks. Perhaps he had missed it each time. With his nose buried in a book, it was easy to miss such things.

But still, he was quite sure this hole hadn’t been in his way even five minutes ago. He’d heard a crack of the wood beneath him just before he’d started falling, after all.

As he landed with a broken thud, he thought, “Well, I’ll have more time to read.”


	72. Remedy

The peddler always had the best remedies, it was said. A sick child? Cured. Boils and sores? Vanished without a trace. But Hermione Granger, the only child of dead parents, had a problem that even he couldn’t cure.

“What can you do with a broken heart?” she’d asked. He’d stood from entertaining a group of children to loom over her. They’d locked eyes. She’d  _ seen _ him.

And as they rode out of town in his rumbling cart, peddler Severus answered her with a soft kiss and a warm embrace.

“I can heal that.”


	73. Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I was all ready to post today's 100 word drabble, but on re-reading it... It was rough. It hurt ME, and I couldn't inflict it on you. So today's drabble was done in haste, several months after the rest, and is not 100 words. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> (Also, two fluff drabbles in a row, what?!)

“Don’t,” the voice said quietly behind her. Hermione startled and nearly fell off the ladder she was precariously perched upon, but a firm hand caught her elbow. The other plucked the book she’d been flipping through- just skimming, really... all right, reading. It was fascinating- both the topic and the writer’s word choice. Something about it transported her...

“Are you all right?” the owner of the hand asked, and Hermione looked up into the most beautiful eyes she’d ever seen. She gaped at him, for once at a loss for words.

“I’m sorry, miss. I didn’t mean to startle you. I just wanted to say that this book is utter tripe.” He handed it back to Hermione who took it with a quizzical expression. The man plucked another off the shelf and handed it to her. “This one is much better. I don’t know why your store keeps the old one in stock still. It’s one of my worst.”

With a kiss to the back of her hand and a cheerful wave, the tall man with the beautiful eyes walked out of Hermione’s bookshop. Blinking rapidly and with a blush rising, Hermione flipped to the author page in the back.

“Good Lord, Hermione, do you know who that was?!” her business partner screeched.

Hermione’s looked up, finally finding her voice.

“I… I was just kissed by Severus Snape.”


	74. Ego

“They’ll announce me first,” the girl had casually slipped into conversation, “on account of my being with Harry Potter. Can you imagine!”

Her friend gawked at her and cooed her delight. Across the room, another girl rolled her eyes.

“Oh, it’s all fine and good for you, Granger,” the first girl sneered. Her black hair flew in her face. “You don’t even care about the Yule Ball.”

“True,” she responded, turning a page in her book.

“I bet she wasn’t even asked,” the other girl said.

And both wore identical looks when Hermione’s name was announced first with Viktor Krum.


	75. Heartless

Severus was proud to say that he’d never fallen victim to love’s lusty call. He had no need for such a distracting emotion, being more content to learn and study while others cavorted around him. But his friends begged him to at least study in the sun, to get some color. He’d rolled his eyes, but agreed after some cajoling. 

The surprisingly delightful warmth vanished as someone’s shadow crossed his back. That same someone sat beside him, pulling out their own notes.

“My friends dragged me out, too,” she said. He looked up, black eyes met chocolate, and he fell.


	76. Lullaby

No one would ever mistake Hermione Snape for a trained singer, she chuckled to herself, but when it was late at night and her family was getting on her last nerve, she’d sing a song her mother had taught her many years ago.

It was soft, soothing, and had no words. Its crescendos were soft and gentle; its low notes hummed deep. She wasn’t certain where her mother had learned it- if it was a family tradition- but as she surveyed the softly snoring forms of her husband and children, she decided it didn’t matter.

It always worked a treat. 


	77. Secret

“You can’t tell! Please! I’ll do anything.” Hermione’s eyes filled with tears while her tail twitched, still in the water.

“Never woulda pegged you for a mermaid,” Hagrid replied. His eyes were soft and his hands more so as he lifted Hermione from the water. He bandaged her fin with nimble fingers, apologizing when he was a bit rough. He carried her from the Black Lake deep into the Forbidden Forest, where other mermaids played. They welcomed her immediately.

“Thank you,” she whispered later, sipping on surprisingly good soup. Hagrid chuckled.

“Ah now, t’aint nothin’ to it,” he grinned.


	78. Shut Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance. No warnings for violence or infidelity or anything like that, but it might hurt anyway. Sorry.

“Shut up,” she told herself. “Shut up, shut up, shut up.”

But she didn’t. The words poured from her mouth like fine wine too long opened and soured the room around her. Her subconsciousness cried out for mercy but the words continued. Embarrassing stories about childhood. Her favorite secret movies.

What she really thought about her husband.

While she laughed in an alcohol-induced euphoria, her inner self curled up and willed itself to die. 

When she woke in the morning, it was to a cool glass of water, an aspirin, and her husband’s ring on the nightstand.


	79. Music

She’d never understood music. Not really. She’d enjoyed plenty and she even knew a few songs by heart, but the soul-thumping rhythm some people seemed to fully embrace eluded her. She could stand in a crowd of writhing dancers and feel nothing.

She’d tried everything- dance lessons, singing lessons, more instruments than she could name- but nothing worked. She just didn’t understand what about music moved people.

But as she swayed with her new husband in their new kitchen to a low crooning song on the radio, she thought that maybe- just maybe- she might understand after all.


	80. Grudge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: infidelity
> 
> Another infidelity drabble, but thankfully the last one in the entire series, so phew?

She could feel his resentment sometimes, especially when he’d had a hard day with the children. They’d talk about it, but though Ron would share his frustrations, talking never seemed to help. It ate at Hermione, but when she’d bring it up, he’d wave it off.

She thought she’d surprise him one day, and left her office early. She’d bought new lingerie in his favorite color- orange, ugh- and she was looking forward to wearing it for him.

But it wasn’t in the package she’d “accidentally” left on the counter.

It was currently being taken off a giggling Lavender Brown.


	81. Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This one... I was angry at the time. For a bit of context, I'm a nanny and mom. I haven't been by myself in years. My "self care" time, my "me" time, any time that I am not needed by a child or a spouse is taken up by chores. I have not taken a full breath in years; I haven't had time. 
> 
> That's where I was when I wrote this.
> 
> This is not SSHG, so feel free to skip!

She drifted to her mind palace, where no one could find her. It was quiet there. She was alone. Everything was clean. No one was hungry or upset or needed their diaper changed. No one needed her at all.

She floated on a soft cloud. Nothing hurt. Nothing ached. Not her feet, not her knees, nor her back. Her hands curled easily. Her teeth weren’t pocked.

One breath. Two. Three.

Then something shattered and she was back in herself. Pained. Overworked. Surrounded by screaming children and dirty floors and overflowing counters and sinks. 

Ah well, she thought. Back to it.


	82. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fluff from here on out, I promise!

When she first got her letter, she thought it was a prank. Someone at her school having a laugh at her. Hermione Granger, a witch? It was laughable and somehow cruel.

But then a second letter came, this time in the hand of a woman who looked every inch a witch from her pointed hat to her buckled shoes. Hermione gawked while her parents had questioned the woman. She even flicked her wand and the tea tray had floated over without a sound.

When Minerva McGonagall left, Hermione knew  _ exactly _ what she wanted to be when she grew up.


	83. Dirty

"Are you ready?" the officiant asked. Hermione took a deep breath to answer, but Ron stepped in front of her. 

"Just one second. I want to talk to the bride first," he said. Hermione tensed. Ron hadn't approved of her relationship with Severus since the beginning. He'd taken every opportunity to disparage the man. He'd-

"You've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Did you know?" He laughed and hugged her. "I've wanted to say that for years."

And Hermione walked down the aisle with a smile on her lips and a smudge on her nose.


	84. City

He hated the city. It was loud and busy and constantly noisy. It never rested and so neither could he. He wandered the streets at night to find moments of peace in small diners with other like minded people. Then he met her.

She loved the city. It was so different from where she’d been raised. The constant whirl of activity brought her to life. She’d been so stilted at home with nothing to do and no one to see. It was serendipity that brought her to that small diner one evening.

They loved each other. That’s all that mattered.


	85. Teacher

He’d seen that look before. The one every teacher’s pet got at some point. The one that realized that interest went two ways and the intersection was over the grade book. He’d had such looks thrown his way before but dismissed them. He couldn’t be bought.

Snape had thought that Granger was going to be one of those students from the very first class. She’d been so eager for his attention, his praise. She’d made a nuisance of herself.

But when they came together in her repeat year, they were a man and woman, not a teacher and his pet.


	86. Sky

He swallowed down the terror rising in his throat as the metal can between him and certain death rattled to life. He’d heard the phrase “roar of the engines,” but had never understood it. Until now.

Next to him, Hermione grinned in excitement. She held his hand and his gaze as the plane pulled away from the gate, roared again, and took to the skies. He tried not to close his eyes but as the plane left the ground and his stomach behind, he did.

“Severus, look.”

They were flying above the clouds, higher than any broom could.

He grinned.


	87. Hypocrite

Jean Granger was a fierce woman when it came to sweets. There were none allowed in the house. Nothing sugary at all. No candy bar had ever passed the threshold of her home, and her family’s teeth spoke to her unwavering strength.

But Jean had a secret. A stash.

Outside in the car, hidden in the second emergency kit under the back seat, was a treasure trove of candy. Chocolates, lollis, ropes made of spun sugar, toffees-

The box was empty.

“I found those old sweets,” her husband said. “I knew what you’d say, so I tossed them for you.”


	88. Tattoo

“You can’t seriously be considering this, Hermione.” Ginny bit her lip and stared at the array of pictures on display in the tattoo parlor. “I mean… You?”

“Me,” Hermione said simply. She smiled at the artist behind the counter and slid a paper across. “How much?”

He looked it over, calculated. “Fifty.”

“Done.” She slid her card across to join the picture.

An hour later, Hermione walked away with instructions, lotion, and a brand new tattoo. An otter paw on her shoulder.

“Merlin. Next you’ll be piercing your nipples!” Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione gasped, spun, and bounced back to the shop.


	89. Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have you know this one took me three tries to make fluffy, but a promise is a promise, and I promised no more angst.

“Hermione, what are you doing?” Severus asked. His wife jumped, scrambling to close the ledgers scattered on the table before her. She was amusingly unsuccessful, so instead she draped herself across them to smile seductively at her husband.

“Hi, handsome. Did you have a good day?”

He scoffed. “Are those the business' ledgers?”

“Maybe, but do you really want to talk about numbers right now?” She reached for his waist, but he pulled back.

“Why are you-”

“Because they were one knut off and I’m going to figure out where the error is!” she declared.

“Oh love. You are adorable.”


	90. Childhood

He’d thought he should feel something watching the yellow machines tearing into his childhood home. Remorse or a twinge of nostalgia, perhaps? Something to acknowledge the years he’d spent under that roof? Hermione certainly seemed to think so and kept asking him if he was ok. He was, but she didn’t believe him. She’d wept for months after they’d sold her parents’ home when it became obvious they weren’t going to recover.

But his own home wasn’t the source of comfort and love that hers was. It had been his past, and it could stay in his past.


	91. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you no more angst and I meant it, but this prompt word... well. This is as non-angsty as I can get it.

She stood against the velvet ropes separating those going by portkey to other countries. She watched for every second he stood waiting for his turn. He smiled and joked, happy with his place on the team. He tossed her a boyish grin every now and then that twisted her heart. They hadn’t said goodbye but rather “see you soon.”

But she knew Ron would find his happiness there. Find someone else that loved the sport as much as he did. He’d find someone more worthy than she.

And it broke her heart to realize how relieved she was over it.


	92. Victory

Victory was sweet, Voldemort thought as he walked across the cobblestones of Hogwarts’ main entrance. He’d been turned out before, denied the chance to stay here among his own kind rather than the Muggles who claimed him. Had been turned away from a job that rightfully belonged to him. Who else could claim to know the Dark Arts so thoroughly? And now he was back, an army behind him and only corpses ahead.

Then a stub of a boy broke his connection with Nagini. Another boy had revealed that he lived.

And Voldemort’s victory crumbled to ash around him.


	93. Weather

It had poured for weeks. Buckets of rain every second. Roads were impassable or washed out. Families had abandoned waterlogged homes to seek higher ground. Crops were ruined and famine looked likely.

The peasants grumbled amongst themselves that something must be done. The weather witch had gone mad! But no one knew what they could do, and no one saw the hooded figure in the corner slide away from the encampment.

The next day dawned brilliant and blue with not a cloud. Fields dried out and the harvest was plentiful. Thanks were given to the weather witch.

And her beau.


	94. Photo

Rose loved flipping through her mother’s photo books. She loved both Muggle photos and Wizarding alike, and perhaps the Muggle ones a bit more. They never winked at her.

But they did show the loving family she came from. Her grandparents laughed as they hugged her mother in her new Hogwarts robes. Her grandfather swung her mother high in a swing. The three of them baked cookies.

Her mum had put this book away many years ago and never spoke of it, but it was Rose’s favorite. And she had to know.

“Mum? Why do they look like our neighbours?”


	95. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised no more angst, so I rewrote this drabble. But I liked the first one so much that you get both versions.
> 
> Also, this one is dedicated to and inspired by certain fellow Discord members. Viridiantly, multilingualism, CorvusDraconis, and all my other fellow werewolf fans.
> 
> (The second drabble does not involve werewolves)

It was subtle at first. A pained knee causing her to lean on one side heavily. Then the other knee. A sharp pain in her tailbone forcing her forward. By the time she noticed the fur growth along her arms and the lengthening of her snout, she was already used to walking on all fours. 

And by the time the moon rose full that month, she was filled with a rage that only the cursed beasts understood. 

Her heart and howl cried for a mate. 

And his black fur seemed to be formed from the very shadows as he responded. 

  
  
  
Drabble the second:  
  
  


Severus had hoped in the distant past that his passing would be quiet, calm, and attended by his loving family. Then he’d hoped that it would at least be quick and painless. Then at least quick.

He hadn’t expected his last emotion to be rage. Unbridled, white-hot rage. At the world, at the Dark Lord, at himself. At that damn snake. He died with a snarl and a curse on his last breath.

But when he woke again, it was calm. It was quiet. And he was attended by a woman with the most lovely brown eyes he’d ever seen.


	96. Internet

“Mum, I’m telling you you’ll love it!” Hugo Snape said as he hauled a dusty box of wires onto the kitchen table. She gawked at him.

“I need all this for the net-thing?!” Hugo laughed.

“Well, not exactly, no. A lot of this is leftover stuff from my friend Dave’s house. I don’t know what a lot of it does, but I’m going to find out.”

Hermione ruffled his hair with a laugh. “I don’t doubt it, son. I didn’t know such a thing as a techno-wizard existed.”

“I don’t know that it does, but I’ll be the first!”


	97. Fashion

It wasn’t that he was  _ unfashionable _ exactly. He knew what looked good on his body, and robes were useful for covering whatever was left that he didn’t like. And besides, Muggle clothing didn’t have the same snap to it. They weren’t meant for billowing and terrifying first years, and were thus useless to him.

But Hermione had insisted and pouted and begged. She’d promised a variety of exciting rewards. She’d whispered all sorts of naughty things she’d be willing to do if he’d just try it on.

And she’d been right, damn her.

He looked bloody amazing in Armani.


	98. Favor

It was never a good thing when Lucius came running without caring who saw him. It was an even worse thing when the Malfoy heir caught his eye and made a beeline to him. Severus gulped the tepid punch and waited for the older man to catch his breath.

“Severus, I need a favor.” Severus arched an eyebrow. “Oh, don’t give me that attitude. It’s not a bad thing. Exactly.”

Severus sighed. “Am I going to Azkaban over it?”

“No!” Lucius looked affronted at the very thought, then thoughtful. “Probably not?”

Severus set down the punch.

“Of course I’ll help.”


	99. Lazy

There wasn’t a single person in the world who would call Hermione lazy, and she’d have hexed them if they’d tried. Everyone knew she was a hard worker, loyal to a fault, hyper-focused when she was on a quest to defend the downtrodden. Her office was scrupulously clean. Her files were impeccable. Without moving from her desk, she could lay a hand on anything the Minister could require.

Yes, the Hermione she was at the Ministry was the very epitome of organization. Which is why she never let anyone into her flat.

And had every restaurant nearby on speed dial.


	100. Airplane

She walked slowly now. Not painfully, no, not like before she’d had her knees replaced. And she never spoke to anyone, but she knew she was a fixture of the neighbourhood. Very few knew her name and even fewer tried to speak with her. But the children knew her. They knew what she could do. But they were sworn to secrecy. Their parents must not know about the Magic Lady.

It was a whispered tale amongst the young and her daily walks were anticipated with glee.

For when the breeze failed, her stick made their kites and planes soar.


	101. Beginning

She leaned back in her office chair, spent but happy. It was over. 100 drabbles, 100 words each, over the course of three months. It was an accomplishment she could be proud of. 

She’d gained the interest of people she respected, had come to rely on. Their comments had helped bolster many a rainy day. Seeing those familiar names: Mersheeple, SharkeyGirl, Emeraldstormborn, Morbidmuch, and so many others. She didn’t know them and they didn’t know her, but there was love there.

And finality. 

This is the end, she thought. I did it.

And yet, she leaned forward.

Smiled.

And wrote.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Cost of Happiness, Freedom, and Other Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764836) by [Umbrella_ella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrella_ella/pseuds/Umbrella_ella)




End file.
